


Irena, Goddess of Crossroads

by W01FS0NG



Series: Irena, Daughter of Loki [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Endgame, Gen, Infinity War, MCU overview, Marvel movies - Freeform, Mention of Amora the Enchantress, OFC can use charmspeak, OFC is good with tech, OFC is part Frost Giant (duh), OFC is sometimes helpful, OFC technically claims neutral party in most things, Ragnarok, References to Marvel One Shots, Ultron - Freeform, mention of things in Norse Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: The eight times the Avengers prayed for Irena’s (Loki’s daughter) advice, the two times she didn’t answer, the three times she actually answered, and the three times she showed up without one.This is a part of my new series Irena, Daughter of Loki. If you want some context for the character, check that out before you read this.After the Battle of New York, some Avengers, like Hawkeye and Natasha figured out what kind of goddess she was.In certain times of crisis, they would call upon her for aid. Both in battle and in decision making.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Irena, Daughter of Loki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929406
Kudos: 6





	1. The HYDRA-SHIELD incident

**Author's Note:**

> (This takes place in the original universe where Loki didn’t escape.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha prays to Irena only to be ignored so that the goddess can focus on the Winter Soldier

**In this world, names are power. When someone prays to a deity, using their name, most of the time, they’ll answer. Being the Goddess of crossroads, Irena aided those needed guidance. Choices, as Janus (the Roman God of choices) might have one believe, are not black and white. According to Hecate (the Greek Goddess of crossroads), backward was also a direction to go at a crossroads. This was true, but tampering with time was something Irena did not recommend. Irena always gave people every single choice logically available and presented them in order of probability. She aids all, good and evil. On most occasions, she is neutral. But some occasions force her to help.**   
**After the Battle of New York, some Avengers, like Hawkeye and Natasha figured out what kind of goddess she was.**   
**In certain times of crisis, they would call upon her for aid. Both in battle and in decision making.**

_Oh Goddess Irena of the crossroads or however this works…_

Intrigued, Irena stopped her hacking to listen. Never had she expected this out of the assassin. She _was_ going to hack into HYDRA files to check out this master assassin that’s been recently active, but this seemed like it was worth a listen.

_Look, I know you won’t care about this, but Fury’s dead. I need guidance. I might just murder the guy if you don’t help me see a better path._

“But you know the better path already,” Irena stated out loud, fully knowing that she wouldn’t be able to hear her.

In the days that followed, the goddess followed the news closely. Fury has been proclaimed dead, and The Black Widow, Captain America, are on the run. According to dark web chatter, a military veteran was accompanying them.

When she searched for the killer of Fury, she was surprised to find the face of James Beuchanan Barnes as the Winter Soldier in Hydra’s Data Banks. She hadn’t seen him for sixty-four years. 

_The goddess was walking out of a Diner in 1942 when she heard some insults being thrown at a current soldier in an alleyway. She ventured over there and said to them, “Boys,_ **_boys_ ** _, that’s no way to speak to a soldier.” Confused, they all turned to her. “What if the Nazis were to invade New York? Say, this particular soldier didn’t help you when he definitely could have. His anger towards you would have stemmed from this very moment.”_

_One of the bullies stepped up to her. “Now, Miss, I don’t-“ he didn’t get the chance to finish. She judo-flipped him._

_“You little-“ the next one didn’t get to finish his words either. As he approached her, she punched him in the face, knocking him down._

_All Irena had to do was give him a death glare and he scurried away._

_“Now then,” she addressed the soldier. “Goodbye.”_

_“Wait!” Yelled the soldier as he ran up to her, grasping her hand. She pulled away._

_“Let me take you out on a date.”_

_“Thank you kindly, but no.” She kept her gaze forward and quickened her pace._

_“Please. Ice cream. A walk in the park. Something!” She realized he had stopped, so she stopped._

_Turning and walking back over to him, she got a better look. He was very handsome. He had cropped brown hair with pool blue eyes. Something about them just drew him in. He gave her this smile that she couldn’t quite describe._

_“Alright,” she said, taking out a piece of paper and a pen. The goddess wrote down her address. “This is where I live. Pick me up there on Friday? 4 pm? You choose what we do.”_

_—————_

_“Hey, Doll,”_ she remembered him saying. Irena was banished to Earth thirty years prior.

 _They went to the cinema for their sixth date. The movie_ \- Irena’s pretty sure - _was Eyes in The Night._

It wasn’t the movie she really remembered, but what happened after.

_The two of them were walking home._

She doesn’t remember the exacts, but he and her got into a fight from some comment he made. Anyway-

_He walked in front of her in an attempt to cool off a little. He was still going to be the gentleman and walk her home. Irena glanced at the other side of the street and found three guys. Each of them were eyeing her like they were planning on raping her. Immediately, she decided her best course of action was to run up to Bucky. Afterall, she didn’t want to end up murdering them with her Asgardian powers._

_“Honey, wait up!” she called. She then slid her hand into his._

_“What is it, Doll?” he asked her kindly._

_“Those men back there, I didn’t like the way they were looking at me.” The sergeant glanced back at the men. They stared at the duo from their end of the street, but quickly turned their heads. She could tell that Bucky was going to start another fight, so she tugged on his sleeve with her other hand. He peered at her with furrowed brows. She gave him a pleading look. “Don’t pick another fight because of me, especially if I can start and finish it myself.” He was about to respond when she continued. “Save all that for the Nazis when you get back to the frontlines.” With a sigh, he let it go._

_Once they reached her place, they said goodnight to each other, and how they had a good time. He told her how he might set up a double date with his friend Steve, which Irena was okay with, even going so far as to say, “How is it possible that I’ve never met him?”_

_“Well,” he thought for a small moment. “I’m not sure either, but I’ll get everything settled with him first before anything, alright?” She nodded._

_Her last words to him: “And Bucky?” he turned around from the walkway. “You’re a really great guy.”_

The double date never happened. Bucky was shipped out back to the frontlines. A few months later, she received a letter from the army, which she still has, by the way. It told her of Bucky’s death. Irena never remembered a time where she cried the way she did. For a long time. If someone else was in the room, they’d catch her sadness.

But that was a long time ago. She’s older now, and wiser, thanks in part to her friendship with The Ancient One.

During the next few days, Irena was in contact with the actual Mandarin and the Ten Rings. Apparently, they want to send a man to Trevor Slattery in the Seagate Penitentiary. Their cover story is that the man is a journalist going to make a documentary called All Hail The King. But Irena knew that all they really want is to scare Trevor. After all, the real Mandarin is quite mad that Trevor made a mockery of his name.

A week later, as she watched the news on TV, she saw that the Helicarriers had all fallen and that the organization HYDRA had long infiltrated SHIELD. Knowing that the Winter Soldier was most likely there, she teleported to DC. The goddess found him in a forest. 

“Hey, slugger,” she said gently. He stopped, seeing that she was in front of him.

“Get out of my way,” Bucky said threateningly.

“Or what?” she challenged, stepping closer to him. They tussled for a long while until she finally got the upper edge. “I’m sorry,” she said, before placing her hand on his forehead. She went through his memories. All the dates they went on, the war, HYDRA torturing him, the cryostasis. When she finished, she gently removed her hand.

“Irena?” He asked in a confused manner. “How-what? What’s going on?” Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He embraced her tightly. “I’m so sorry, Doll.”

“It’s okay,” she assured him. “But for now, we really need to get you out of the country.”

__________

  
After Natasha’s televised court hearing, Irena phoned her. “Hi,” she greeted her.

“Oh, so you won’t answer my prayers, but you’ll give me a phone call?” The assassin pointedly asked her.

“I knew that you knew how to follow the correct path, and you did. You didn’t really need my help,” Irena explained. She then hung up before Natasha could yell at her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it.


	2. The Dark Elf Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't get completely involved...

_ Irena, please. I’m at a crossroads and know not which way to turn. I need guidance. The Aether is inside Jane. We took her to Asgard originally to help her, but now cannot remove it. I worry for her safety. _

The young goddess paused in her meal for a second. Jane, his girlfriend. The Aether? No, shit! 

Along with finding out Hela’s existence, she discovered the existence of the Six Infinity Stones. Odin and Hela went on a quest to collect them and conquer all. Well, until Odin realized they were being too power hungry, Hela even more so than him, so he cast her out.

Also in ancient history, and less hidden, were the dark elves. As the legend goes:

In the distant past, a cosmic event known as the Convergence occurs, opening portals between the Nine Realms. A sinister race called the Dark Elves attempts to use the Convergence as a way of unleashing the Aether, a force of destruction with the capability of destroying the entire galaxy. The exact origin of the Aether is unknown, but it is known that it is one of six powerful objects that predate the universe itself. The leader of the Dark Elves, Malekith, nearly succeeds in using the Aether to cause the instantaneous destruction of the Nine Realms under the misguided belief that he can recreate them in his own image. He is opposed by Bor, the then-king of Asgard and the father of Odin, who uses the Bifrost to rip the Aether from Malekith's grasp just as he attempted to enact his plan, robbing the Dark Elves of their most potent weapon. Driven back to their homeworld, Svartalfheim, it becomes apparent that the Dark Elves cannot defeat the Asgardians and are all but wiped out in the battle. While the Asgardians, unable to destroy the Aether, seal it away in a place it can never be found, Malekith, his lieutenant Algrim, and various survivors manage to escape into suspended animation, vowing to one day return and finish their plan.

_ Please. Father tried to have her removed from Asgard, but when a guard touched her, it fought back. He is trying to imprison her. _

Thor prayed again.

But alas, Irena was sworn to secrecy about everything she had uncovered. “I’m sorry, Thor. But I cannot help you,” she said aloud.

  
  


A few days later, Thor appeared in her apartment via Tesseract. Tears streamed down her face. “Irena, get changed. Your grandmother Frigga has,” he paused, then his voice broke, “died.”

“What?!” Irena changed from her day clothes into proper Asgardian garb. She tried not to cry. She was very close to her grandmother, as Loki was. Thor held her as she sobbed for a minute.

“I,” her voice broke and she broke the hug. Now she looked unsure. “I appreciate you telling me, but I-“

“Surely Odin will let you grieve your grandmother on Asgard,” he assured her.

Needless to say, the king of the gods was not amused. He wanted to throw her in jail near her father, or Jane. But Sif, The Warriors Three and Sigyn all stood up for her. At least to stay for the funeral. After which, she had to leave. No acceptions.

  
  


A month after the whole ordeal, Irena sees Loki in the streets of New York. Confusion struck her first. According to Thor, Loki had died in combat. Immediately, she walked up to him. “Hello darling-!” His eyes almost widened as she magically teleported them into her apartment.

“So, you tricked Thor?” She harshly asked her father.

“Obviously.”

“What are you doing here?!” The young goddess tried not to be too loud. There was a baby in the apartment next door.

“I needed a place to hide Odin while he slept,” her father stated.

She only realized she was pacing when she stopped at his words. “Oh, so you. Picked. Earth?!”

“Yes!”

“Oh, gods.” She held her temple. “I swear…”

“Darling, don’t you see what this means?” His voice was gentle now. “As Odin, I could pardon you-“

“Oh, right because a  _ century _ was all I needed to learn my lesson. The real Odin would have it dragged on forever, and you know it!”

“Irena, you would get to spend time with your mother and I again.”

“You have a tesseract! You can bring her. Here!” Loki couldn’t hide his perplexed face. She sighed. “After spending so long in the human world, papa, can you blame me for wanting to stay? After my home realm had scorned me so. The place is tarnished for me, you must realize.”

“I see.” Defeated, he went back to Asgard, changing into Odin while still in the portal.

  
  
  



	3. The Ultron Incident

_ Irena, please _ … 

There was Natasha’s voice again.

_ This time we’re all really defeated and we need to look at the crossroads. I’m sure you’ve encountered or at least heard of Ultron through the dark web. Please. _

Indeed, Irena had heard about it through the dark web. Klaue was bugging her about him and some “freaky deaky twins.” Apparently, the giant robot cut off his arm.

She’d even heard on the news about the attack on Avengers tower. A place where she does have a room by the way, she just doesn’t stay there. Nor is she really a part of the team, but Irena knows that Stark and Steve hope she could feel differently.

_ Irena, freakin goddess of whatever… _

Clint? He was giving this a try.

_ Nat told me this doesn’t work, but this robot is probably going to kill us all. Please. I have a wife and kids to think about. _

With all the chaos that’s happening in the Asgardian Informant’s dark net, she figured she’d help. Besides. HYDRA had used her father’s staff to make super powered humans. This was something she couldn’t let slide anymore. And now, they seemed to be helping that metal menace of artificial intelligence. 

Knowing that Ultron was trying to access the nuclear codes, Irena switched them up and built up more and more firewalls. Still, he kept persisting. She can’t leave this work. Not now. Even if JARVIS was helping her along. Besides, the Avengers were smart people. They’ll figure out eventually that he means to evolve. 

Tony and Bruce did a nice job basing him on the need to protect humans. The schematics of the other bodies he’s created are all in human form, yet biologically speaking, the form is very flawed and outmoded. Which... makes Ultron flawed, in a way. Yet, humans are the most interesting creatures on this planet.

And now, the mind stone was in the head of another artificial intelligence. Great. Just great.

Sixteen or so hours later, Clint sent her another prayer.

_ Irena, please. That hunk of metal took Natasha now. I know how to find her, but time is running out. He’s going to do something big. And if you won’t help us for us, at least help us for the good of humanity. Besides, HYDRA stole your father’s stuff. I’d have a feeling you’d want to have those. _

Clint did have a point. She appeared right in the archer’s workspace. “You do know that her most likely mode of communication at this point is Morse Code?”

“How would you know?” he asked her as he got to work.

“It just seemed the most likely scenario.” she placed her hand on the desk. “And about my father’s stuff, and the good of humanity. You’re right. If you don’t mind, I’m going to give the scientists hell.”

“You better,” the archer agreed.

She went up the steps and into the lab. Tony and Bruce kept babbling science mumbo jumbo. The power of the Mind Stone drew her to the cradle. “Shit,” she muttered. The Mind Stone, one of the six infinity stones. The stone that her father held in his staff. It’s right here, and it’s being used to give that body a power source.

The scientists noticed her. The billionaire’s face twisted slightly with anger. He outstretched his arms. “Is this  _ really  _ the time you would show up?!” Tony asked, angered at the goddess. 

“Yes,” she stared him down. “It is. In fact, the archer prayed to me to come help. Raised some excellent points.”

“Oh, yeah?” Tony challenged. “And what were those?”

“Guys, is now really the time to be fighting?” Bruce questioned them.

“You should really reconsider the schematics of this thing’s wiring,” Irena stated as she pointed to the cradle.

Steve walked into the room accompanied by the “freaky deaky twins.” With his shield in his hands, he ordered. “I’m only gonna say this  _ once _ . Shut it down!”

“Yes, I agree, shut it down,” Irena stated. She shared a look between the captain and the new arrivals.

“Nope, not gonna happen,” the genius playboy yelled as he went back to work.

“Listen, you don’t know what you’re doing,” said the stoic blonde. The twins inched closer to the cradle.

“And you do?” Bruce challenged. His arms crossed. He pointed towards the other female. “She’s not in your head.”

Wanda stepped forward. “I know you’re angry-.”

“Oh, I’m way past that,” he said calmly. “I could choke the life out of you and you will never change your shade.”

“Banner, after everything that’s happened,” Steve brought up. 

“Nothing compared to what’s coming,” Tony fired.

“You don’t know what’s in there,” Wanda added.

“That stone should  _ not _ be in its body!” the goddess argued. “It shouldn’t even be here! It needs to be put away and never taken out again!”

“Why?!” Tony screamed. “It’s the only thing that could make this thing come to life.”

Bruce studied her worried expression. “Is that stone part of the reason why you were banished from Asgard?”

“On top of a great many things. Besides. I’m reminding you that THAT STONE was in MY FATHER’S STAFF!!”

Something whipped around Irena’s head. She then noticed Pietro holding a bunch of wires. They all stopped talking. “No, no, you were saying?”

A bullet shot up from the ground and glass broke. Clint’s doing. Payback for something Irena didn’t care about at the moment.

“I’m rerouting the upload,” Tony decided. Before he could reach it, Captain America threw his shield at him. Ironman deflected it with a repulsor beam mechanism that wrapped around his hand. He hit Steve in the chest with one shot.

Irena sighed as fmore fighting ensued around her. Magic rose up in her voice. “Alright stop!” Her charmspeak ability compelled them to stop fighting. “That’s enough. This is pointless.”

Thor’s sudden appearance threw her off. “Uncle, wait!” But he had already collected lightning and threw his hammer down. In the next instant, the artificial life form busted out of the cradle and attacked the God of thunder. Thor pushed him aside, causing him to crash through the glass. He stopped himself when he was about to crash out of the building.

They all gathered around him cautiously. The artificial life form floated towards them and lightly placed his feet on the ground. “I’m sorry. That was… odd.” He turned to Thor. “Thank you.” clothes started forming on his body, including a cape.

“Thor,” said Steve. “You helped create this?” the hero tried not to sound angry. 

“I’ve had a vision,” the god explained. “A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life and its center, is that,” he pointed at the Mind Stone.

“What, the gem?” Bruce questioned.

“Yes, the Mind Stone,” Irena told them. “I know of what Thor speaks. It is one of six infinity stones in existence.” 

“They are the greatest power in the universe,” Thor added. “Unparalleled by anything.”

“Then why bring it to life? We both know it should be kept out of view where no corrupt person could get their grubby hands on it and destroy the universe.”

“But Stark is right,” he said to his niece, much to her confusion. 

“Oh, it’s definitely the end times,” Banner muttered.

__________

After everything was cleared up, Irena took the floor. She created circles that gave them glimpses of the different paths they could all take. “From where it stands now, you are all at a crossroads. All choices are sound, but all have consequences,” she began. “Let me start by saying you have to work together. Otherwise…” one of the orbs became larger. It showed the earth getting destroyed and everyone dying. “And well, we can’t have that, can we?” she dismissed the orb. “There is still Natasha to think about.”

“I’ll go and get her,” both Bruce and Clint said. They peered at each other, partly confused.

“I know where she is,” the archer pointed out.

“Yes, and I can get her while everyone else is fighting. You know me, the only part of me who’s a fighter is the Other Guy.”

“Then it’s settled,” Irena said, dismissing two other orbs. “Now.” she turned to the twins. “I assume you both want to fight? I mean, it  _ is  _ Sokovia.”

“You barely even know us, how do you-?” Wanda asked, but she was cut off.

“I am a sorceress, not to mention the goddess of choices and crossroads. I make it my business to know all so that every choice available can be examined in the hopes that you get through to your decision. Besides,” she paused. “A lot of underground people know me as an info broker.”

“We want to help,” said Pietro. 

Irena dismissed three other orbs. “That leaves you with the only path that leads you to justice. You stand up and fight.” With the decision made, she duplicated herself and dismissed the final orb. “Now, I am going to collect my father’s things…”

“While I fight alongside you,” the clone told them.

“Well then,” said Tony as he stood. “Come on, Lady Luck, we’ve got a robot to catch.”

The clone went with the others to Sokovia while Irena gallivanted around the world to collect all things that used to belong to her father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe I was feeling lazy about this one.


	4. The Dormmamu Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, she does help, but minimally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is short.

Today was a good day. Irena and Bucky has just set up another apartment for him, and they had gone on some more dates. He was still coming to terms that she was a goddess, but that fact didn’t change his view of her. Irena tried not to think about how he might react if he discovered her Frost Giant side.  
  
She was already on her way home, but this basically ruined the vibe:

_  
O, Irena goddess of crossroads. Someone once told me I should always come to you for aid when I’m at a crossroads. If you’re out there… I need guidance._

This was a new voice, but not an unwelcome one. It sounded like… yes, like the Sorcerer Supreme’s protégé. Doctor Stephen Strange. This shall be an interesting one.

She appeared before the man and glanced at the tool around his neck. “I see you have utilized the cloak relic as well as the Eye of Agamotto. Do you know the true source of its power?”

“It worked,” the doctor muttered, staring at Irena.

“Of course it worked,” she remarked as he stood. “Names of deities hold power. Never forget that. Now, let’s get on with this. You are running a tight schedule. My dear friend, The Ancient One has died. They will be in Hong Kong at any moment.”

She showed him different paths to take, different ways to defeat Dormammu’s followers and the great demon himself. She let him look through them. One showed him dying repeatedly, another showed the city and eventually the world being destroyed. One saw him joining them only to betray them later. “You are in the possession of the Time Stone, one of six Infinity stones, the most powerful things in existence. You can use it to your advantage in any way you like. A time loop, for example.”

He seemed to be too distracted by one scenario in particular when he remembered something. “Wait a minute, you called the Ancient One a dear friend of yours.”

“She was. We used to talk, she and I…” the goddess trailed off, wanting to end it there. “You’re a smart man, Stephen Strange. Take what you will from these scenes. Maybe you’ll create an entirely new possibility. She left him before he could ask another question.


	5. Ragnarok Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is going to be split for a reason. And that reason is Steve calls upon Irena while she's still on Sakaar.

Irena was walking on the sidewalk, away from another meeting with one of her contacts. That’s when she spotted her uncle and father standing in front of a demolition sight. For some reason, Thor was holding an umbrella.

Two young women just walked away from them, thanking Thor for the photo. She crossed the street and came up behind them.

“I swear, he was right here,” Loki stated.

“He was… until I moved him,” Irena voiced. They turned around to see her.

“Where?” Her father questioned before a portal swallowed him.

Thor wondered what the Hel just happened. “Wha-“ 

“That would be Doctor Stephen Strange,” his niece informed her.

“Who?” His brows scrunched together.

“This way,” she gestured down the street. 

“So, did you know he was alive?”

Irena’s lips made a thin line, but she answered, “Yes. I did, uncle.” Some sort of magic radiated off the umbrella. She deduced that Mjølnir was being concealed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because he offered to pardon my banishment and bring me home.” He gave her a shocked expression. “We all know the real Odin would never do that, and besides I have things to do on Midgard.” Soon, they came upon the Sanctum Sanctorum. Once she saw that Stephen had noticed their presence, she said, “Well, I’ll leave you both to talk. I have business to attend to.”

The woman magically teleported to Norway where she found her grandfather looking at the sea over a cliff side. “Hello, Odin, how have you been today?” She stepped towards him.

His gaze kept to the sea. “Not too well, Irena,” he said truthfully. “I feel my time is soon ending.” The old man turned towards her. “You’ll be there for them when it is won’t you? You are the only one who knows what’s coming.”

“I promise I will do my best,” she said. Her eyes scanned the water. “That _is_ a lovely view.”

Twenty minutes later, the young goddess heard the sounds of a sling-ring portal. She turned her body to see quite a sight. Her father stepped out of the portal as if he was going to stab someone. Then he fell. Thor just stood there. Irena just had to laugh at the sight.

“Well, come on,” she ushered them in a projected voice.

The two sons of Odin walked up to them. “Father?” Thor questioned.

“Look at this place,” Odin told him. “It’s beautiful.”

“Father, it’s us.”

“My sons,” he remembered. “Irena and I have been waiting for you.”

“We’ve come to take you home.” Thor sounded so sure.

“Home? Yes. Your mother, she calls me.” He turned to Loki. “You hear it?”

“Loki left you in magic,” the god of thunder reminded him.

The king laughed. “Took me quite a while to break free from that one, even _with_ Irena’s help. Frigga would have been proud.” He walked towards a stone that stood behind them. “Come sit with me, I haven’t much time.” The three of them sat. Irena took a few steps closer. 

“I know we’ve failed you, but we can make this right.”

“I’ve failed you,” Odin admitted. “It is upon us. Ragnarok.”

“No,” his blonde son assured him. “I stopped Ragnarok. I put an end to Surtur.”

“No,” the All Father sighed. “It has already begun. She is coming. My life was all that held her back, but, I cannot keep her away any longer.” He turned behind him. “Irena. I was wrong to banish you. You are banished no longer. These two might do a little better, if you, or even better, _I_ had told them of her.”

“I suppose it ain’t too late now, init?” The goddess of crossroads stated.

“Uh, who are you both talking about?” Thor questioned, leaning forward slightly.

“Goddess of death,” Odin stated bluntly. “Hela. My firstborn. Your sister.”

“What?” Irena’s Uncle’s voice was barely above a whisper. He and Loki shared a glance.

“It’s true,” she told them. “I found out about her and all the things they had done. Then, I foolishly confronted Odin about it. Now we’re here.”

“Her violent appetite grew from my control,” the king added. “And so, I imprisoned her. Locked her away. She draws her strength from Asgard, and once she gets there, her powers will be limitless.”

“Whatever she is, we can—we can stop her together,” the god of thunder reasoned. “We can face her together.”

Odin shook his head. “No, we won’t.”

“He’s on a different path now,” Irena told them. “We must face her without him.”

“I love you, my sons,” the Allfather said. “I love you, my granddaughter.” He pointed around the ocean. “Look at that.” The gods all stared into the sea. “Remember this place. Home.

In glowing gold dust, he dissipated from his spot. His life force went off the cliff and up into the clouds. Thunder rumbled and wind howled. 

“Brother,” Loki fried to find the words, but they died in his throat.

Thor looked at him darkly. “This was your doing.”

A rift opened in the sky. “Here she comes,” Irena muttered. Magically, Loki’s and her clothes changed to armor and leather. Her uncle’s umbrella struck the ground. Lightning consumed him until he appeared battle ready. Mjølnir turned back into a hammer. The trio walked closer to the rift. Once close enough, she got into a battle stance.

Out of the black and green rift came a woman. “So he’s gone,” we’re the first words out of her mouth. “That’s a shame, I would have liked to see that.”

“Well, that’s really too bad,” Irena remarked.

“You must be Hela,” Thor stated, ignoring his niece. “I’m Thor, son of Odin.”

Hela gave him an unimpressed look. “Really? You don’t look like him.”

“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement,” Loki offered.

She pointed at the trickster. “ _You_ … _sound_ like him.” Her hand then fell to her side. “Kneel.”

“Beg your pardon?”

Magically, a sword appears in her hand. “Kneel,” she repeated. “Before your Queen.”

“Sorry, auntie,” said Irena, summoning twin blades. “I don’t think that’s gonna happen. Loki wouldn’t stand for it, and Thor’s rightly pissed off.”

Without warning, the god of thunder threw his hammer at their opponent. She caught it with one hand. The magic item shifted slightly in place, trying to get through her hand, but she wouldn’t budge.

“It’s not possible,” Thor said.

“Darling,” told Hela. “You have no idea what’s possible.” She crushed the hammer right then and there. A giant explosion of lightning attacked their vision, but it soon faded, revealing the parts of the weapon laying on the ground. She then stalked towards them. Her hair disappeared into antlers before she summoned another sword.

“Bring us back!” Shouted Loki.

“No!” But Thor was too late. The bifrost had opened and was taking them to Asgard.

What happened next was a blur. Irena fought the goddess in the teleportation stream. 

Then she woke up in a bed.

For three weeks she stayed in the palace of the Grandmaster as an honored guest on this strange planet called Sakaar. Apparently, he found her to be too pretty to fight. He’d rather have her pretty face be around rather than her fighting his champion and possibly dying. She hated the way he looked at her. The lingering touches.

The first time she saw the man’s gladiator champion, she tried to hide her shock and excitement. After the show was over, she sneaked into his lavished apartment.

“Hulk, do you remember me?” She asked him.

The green giant grunted then growled then hummed. “Magic lady.” He paced.

Irena smiled. At least he remembered that much. “Yes,” she confirmed. “We fought together against the aliens in New York.”

Hulk hummed. “Good to see, puny magic warrior.”

Two weeks after that, Loki showed up. She was overjoyed to see him, but was reminded of everyone else back on Asgard. And Hela. Her father made sure to get in good with the Grandmaster. Even better, he tried to strike up a conversation with his daughter. 

“How long have you been here?”

“‘Bout two weeks,” said she. Her mind was elsewhere, he could see it. “I wonder if mama is alright.” Her hand turned blue. The table in which it rested on began to freeze over.

Her father recognized this as her nervous tick. One of the few times anyone would get to see herIrena’s Afros Giant side unless she brought it out in battle. “My dear,” Loki stated, placing his hand over hers. The frost reseeded. “Sigyn is doing everything in her power to stop Hela.”

The Grandmaster realized very quickly that he was her father, and left her alone.

Almost a month passed by until Thor arrived. Irena was relieved, but shocked to see him go to the barracks. He was to be forced into fighting like a gladiator. He’d have to fight Hulk. This would be entertaining indeed, if she wasn’t rooting for either or. She surppressed a laugh at Loki’s reaction to Thor’s beat down, but then felt so excited and proud when Thor unleashed his lightning powers.

Then Thor just had to escape. She saw it happen from the street. Only, the goddess was a falcon at the time, perched on a nearby building. Thor broke the glass and slid down the building. Irena joined him in his descent. That’s also when she spotted the quinjet, flown here by Hulk. She changed back into her human form.

“Took you long enough,” she said to him. Her eyes squinted for a moment. It was weird to see him with short hair.

“Hey, this kind of thing takes time,” he answered.

Voice activation was required. Tony hadn’t really called her anything special. At least, not to her remembrance. “Irena.” The computer didn’t recognize her. That’s when it hit her. In Avengers tower, just before the battle of Sokovia. “Damn it, Stark. Lady Luck.” The jet turned to life.

Unexpectedly, Hulk came in, asking for them to stay. But, he broke part of the ship in the process. This plan was now shot. Thor fiddled with the controls. Suddenly, a video message popped up. It was Natasha. Seeing this, he turned back into Banner.

“Right,” said the goddess. “I have to get back.” She gave an apologetic look to her uncle before disappearing.


	6. A Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's in a tough spot, and she can't help as much as she wants to because of the Grandmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's supper short.

_Irena…_

Steve’s voice echoed in her mind as she watched the gladiators of the Contest of Champions fight.

_This goes against my belief system by doing this, but well, I’m not sure what to believe in anymore. By now, I’m sure you’ve heard of Thunderbolt Ross’s and the rest of the world’s plan to control us, which includes you and Thor by the way. I don’t know whether I should fight them now, or get Bucky to safety._

“Bucky,” Irena muttered. Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. The man she went on now eighteen dates. The man who has captured her heart. The man who she, just a few months before, helped get an apartment. The real name of The Winter Soldier. The man she helped hide from the world until he apparently was found. The same man who uncoincidentally used to serve with Steve during World War Two. 

The goddess took the chance to escape from Sakaar and appeared in front of him. “Rodgers,” she acknowledged, unimpressed. He was praying how any Christain would. “Get off your knees and tell me what’s been going on.” His head moved upwards. The man’s eyes locked with hers. He stood. The two of them went to a more secluded part of the building.

He told her about Rumlow. He told her how he planned to steal a biological chemical weapon from some institution in Nigeria. He told her how Rumlow attempted to commit suicide with a bomb vest, trying to take Rogers with him in an act of revenge. Maximoff contains the explosion, but she loses control of her powers and inadvertently destroys a nearby building, killing several relief aid workers from Wakanda. He then went on about the Sokovia Accords and the division between the team. Next, he explained that there was a meeting of world leaders where they were to sign the Accords. In that meeting, someone who looked like Bucky bombed the building. This resulted in Bucky being framed and captured.

She showed him two different possibilities. “Here’s how it looks. Either, you decide to go along with this. Or, and my favorite option, you go after Bucky, and still fight Tony. Friendships on both sides will be tested and torn, you know that. But the question is, do you want to preserve your team? Or do you want to save your friend?”

He stared at her hope-filled eyes. “It’s yours and Thor’s team too, you know.”

She sighed. “I know, but the two of us are _very_ preoccupied at the moment. I’m risking it just to help you through this.” All of a sudden, she chuckled.

“What?”

”It’s just, as an info-broker, I claim to claim neutrality. Now... as a goddess, and someone in your side, well, look at what I’m doing. Helping you, and not Tony as well.”

Realizing that she had been back on Earth for too long, she added, “Just go with your heart, and tell Bucky that I’m sorry, but something family related came up and I’m all the way across the galaxy.” Irena and Bucky kept in touch quite often. He’s probably wondering why she wasn’t helping him at the moment.

“Wait, what do you-” She had already gone back to Sakaar.

  
  



	7. Ragnarok Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two!!

When Loki and the woman Irena was sure was a Valkyrie were on the hunt for the missing Gladiators, she let them fight it out until he got himself captured.

After the Valkyrie went to fetch Thor and Hulk, she teleported there. “Nice going dad,” she said as she appeared next to him. He sat chained to the chair. She failed to suppress a laugh.

“This is not funny,” he told her.

She smirked. “Maybe not for you, but I know a few Midgardians who would definitely laugh at this.”

A few moments later, the Valkyrie walked in with Thor and Banner in tow. “Surprise~,” Loki said. Thor three a chalice at his head. It hit him. “Ow.”

“Lady Irena,” Valkyrie noticed. Her body froze. “What brings you here?”

“Besides the point of laughing at my father, I know what you want to plan, and I want to get out of here, same as all the rest of you.”

“Hello Bruce,” Loki greeted the scientist.

“So,” the mortal struck up a conversation. “Last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everybody. Where you at these days?”

“It varies from moment to moment.”

Irena stared out the window, worry consuming her. She tried to suppress her Frost Giant genes, but they showed. The woman managed to reign in her focus when her uncle pointed at the giant red, glowing portal.

“We are going through the big one,” Thor declared.

“The Devil’s Anus?” Valkyrie and Irena asked him. They shared a glance before Banner spoke.

“Whose anus?” He asked. The goddess ignored the urge to roll her eyes.

“I didn’t know it was called that,” the god of thunder muttered.

Bruce pointed at it and spewed science. “That looks like a collapsed neutron star inside of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.”

“We need another ship,” Valkyrie pointed out. She gestured to it with a hand full of beer. “That would tear mine apart.”

“Luckily,” Irena said. “Loki knows the access codes to the Grandmasters ships.” She turned towards him. “Don’t you, father? Or was there some other reason you were sneaking about most of the time?”

He smirked for a small moment. “I digress, I _was_ sneaking about, and I _was_ stealing access codes. But now that I’ve fallen out with the Grandmaster, I need to get off this planet. I will give you the codes, in exchange for passage through the anus.”

After more deliberation, the plan was set in motion. A revolution would start between the other gladiators. That would be their distraction in order for them to escape. 

Once the desired ship was in motion, Irena, Bruce and Valkyrie joined him. “Where’s Loki?”

“Your father betrayed me,” he told her in a somber voice. “Again.” 

“That’s too bad.” 

The way through the cluster was shakey, they all felt as if they could pass out. But she needed to know. Irena contacted Heimdall. The young goddess had to concentrate a great deal. “Heimdall, please. I need to know if my mother is alive.” Her mind was transported to Asgard. She stood in front of the gatekeeper in a cave. Evidently, he brought most of the Asgardian citizens here to safety.

“Your mother,” he paused. Irena’s form was shaky and unstable. “She fought valiantly.” Her eyes began to gloss over. The man used past tense. Why?! “I’m sorry, Irena. But Sigyn, the goddess of victory, your mother, was slain in battle by Hela herself.” He sent her mind back to the ship.

Soon, the shaking stopped and they came upon Asgard.

She tried not to let her emotions swell. The frost betrayed her. “Irena, are you alright?” Bruce asked, taking notice of her blue hand and the frost settling on the table.

“Thor,” she said with shaky breath. He got up from the pilot seat, telling Valkyrie to take over. “Sigyn is gone.” The tears finally spilled. “My mother is dead.” He embraces her for a good solid few minutes. Slowly but surely, her Frost Giant side disappeared from her skin. When they broke apart, she said, “Let’s kill this ghost queen.” He smiled at her.

Bruce made some comment about thinking it should look nicer. “The city’s been in disarray for weeks,” Irena told him.

“Right,” said Thor, formulating a plan then and there. “You three, get to the people. Make sure they get to the bifrost. Let me handle Hela.”

“Are you sure?” The goddess of crossroads asked.

“Yes.” They dropped him off at the palace.

On their way to the people, Valkyrie brought up, “So, you’re part Frost Giant.” The woman was currently finishing putting on her armor.

“Yeah,” Irena confirmed. “But I’m still an Asgardian.” She turned to Bruce, who flew the ship. “Open the doors, I’m flying out.”

He nodded. Once the doors opened, she called out, “Fjúka!” Her boots sprouted small wings. The young woman dove and made her way towards the bridge.

Once there, she saw the massive line of people, headed by Heimdall. “Thor is about to battle Hela,” she informed him. “I’ll take the tail and deal with the incoming undead forces. You can take the wolf.” Her gaze was steadfast, eager for a fight. The gatekeeper nodded. Growling could be heard up ahead.

Irena flew to the back as Heimdall shouted, “Get back!”

She made it to the back of the pack, but soon came Hela’s lackey. “Skurge the Executioner,” she acknowledged. “How odd it is to see you without Amora.”

“Those days are over,” he told her, getting into a battle stance.

She grasped twin swords that appeared in her hands. “So it seems.”

He charged first. She moved faster. Block. Pary. Attack. Thrust. Slice. The young goddess drove him back, almost making him bump into the undead forces.

“I only want the sword,” Skurge told him. He meant Heimdall’s sword that he ‘stole’ from the bifrost.

“Too bad.” She got into another stance. “You’re going to have to kill us. Arm yourselves citizens!” She duplicated herself ten times. Eight of them went after the horde while the original and another double fought the man with the axe.

Some of the undead made it past the clones, but they were met by the warriors behind her. 

The sounds of a ship and the sight of it out of the corner of her eyes nearly caught her off guard. “Your savior is here!” Shouted Loki.

“Perfect timing, dad,” Irena muttered. Her clones regrouped, going to fight the horde with the arrivals. Citizens piled themselves onto the spacecraft.

She then pinned the Executioner down. “You have one more chance,” she spat at him. “Die on the wrong side, or help preserve our people.”

Behind her, thunder cracked through the sky. Thor leapt towards the swarm of the dead who formed a mass to defeat him. They were taken down easily. The young goddess took that as a sign that Hela might have been defeated.

Irena left the traitor in order to aid her father. “Hey, dad,” she said, stabbing a corpse in the eye. “It was good of you to come.”

“I couldn’t leave my daughter, could I?” He asked, making her smile. It finally felt like the horde was dwindling.

As soon as they were all defeated, the Asgardian Revengers met up. “You’re late,” Thor told Loki. 

“You’re missing an eye,” the god of mischief remarked.

“This isn’t over,” Valkyrie stated.

“No, it isn’t,” Irena agreed as her duplicates went back into her.

They turned to meet Hela once again.

“I think we should disband the Revengers,” said Thor.

“Hit her with a lightning blast,” Loki told him.

The blonde one gestured to their sister. “I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing.”

“Can you not fight right now?” Irena requested. She was met with silence.

“We just need to hold her off until everyone gets onboard,” Valkyrie reasoned.

“It won’t end there,” Thor told her. “The longer Hela’s on Asgard, the more powerful she grows. She’ll hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now.” They silently watched as the death goddess stalked towards them. “Asgard’s not a place. It’s a people. Loki! This isn’t about stopping Ragnarok. It was about causing it! Surtur’s crown, the volt. It’s the only way.”

“Bold move, brother,” Loki nodded. “Even for me.” The trickster then ran off to get to the vault.

“Alright,” said Irena. Her skin started to turn blue. She cracked her neck. “It might get cold,” she warned. She was the first on the charge, spouting ice magic. Ice daggers and blast shot themselves against the goddess. 

Then Thor attacked, thrusting and slicing at the dodging opponent. Valkyrie kicked her in the face, but she was thrown across the bridge.

The fighting continued for a while. Somehow, Irena found herself pinned by Hela. “Never imagines something like you would exist,” the older goddess spat.

“Well, surprise~,” Loki’s daughter said as she kicked her aunt off of her.

As the ship tried to leave, a spike stuck it in place. Corpses climbed into the ship. Irena was about to held the citizens when she heard the sound of gunfire. Soon, the Executioner jumped out. “Hela!” He screamed. Irena smiled.

Unexpectedly, he ran out of ammo. He was going to use the guns as a club, but Hela threw a dagger into his chest.

“Irena, get to the ship!” Thor ordered.

She turned towards him. “But-!”

“Just go! We’ll be fine! Keep the people safe!”

The goddess of crossroads swallowed her argument and flew up to the ship. Soon, she saw Surtur rise.

Soon, Loki and the others arrived on board. Everyone watched as their homeland was completely obliterated. 

Irena was about to go to bed, when she sensed the magic of the tesseract. Maddened, the princess marched towards her father’s door. It opened. “Really?” She asked him with her arms crossed. “You just had to have it?”

“Irena,” Loki stated. He then sighed. He told her about Thanos. His plan. His conquest. How he got Loki to try and take over Midgard.

“I see.” She stood. “If the time comes… we will keep it safe.”

  
  
  



	8. Infinity War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s going to be sort of short, but... you’ll see why.

Almost everyone left was dead. A few escape pods managed to get going, but that left everyone else trapped. Limping, Irena raced to the tesseract with tears eyes. The Hulk was just sent back to Earth as Heimdall’s final act. Loki is dead, and Thor is defeated.

Proxima Midnight chases her down the corridor, but by the time Thanos’s child cornered her, Irena already had the space stone in hand. 

“Give it to me, girl,” Proxima ordered.

“Over my dead body,” Irena said before activating it. Proxima’s spear would have killed her if the goddess didn’t send herself to New York.

She arrived at the doorsteps of the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York. Once she opened the doors, she found both Strange and Wong in a defensive stance against something that presumably crashed into their stairs. 

“Thanos is coming!” She heard Bruce’s voice.

“Banner?” She questioned, running up to them.

“Irena? You made it out?” He asked as she helped him up.

“Yes. And I have the tesseract.” Bruce sighed in relief. The two of them glanced at the wizards to see confused faces. They explained everything. Strange and Bruce went to Tony while Irena called Natasha.

“What?” Asked the assassin.

With a worried tone, and a fast pace, she warned, “Thanos the Mad Titan is coming to destroy us all. He means to get the Infinity Stones. There’s one in Vision’s head. You have to get to him.” 

“What? Slow down.” The goddess sighed and repeated her words slowly. Then she ended the call.

Ten minutes later, a large circular spaceship had made it to Earth’s atmosphere. Humans were running away from something.

Irena used the tesseract to get on top of a roof. There stood Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian. Her armor appeared magically. Once they noticed her, Cull jumped at her. “Fjúka,” she muttered. Small wings sprouted from her boots. She took flight, making the hulking figure chase her. 

She knew this city. He didn’t. The goddess led him into a space in an alleyway where she thought he couldn’t fit through. But he broke through. She flung dagger after dagger at him, but Thanos’s child deflected each one. Irena turned into her Frost Giant side and froze him. Then, she teleported away.

Twenty minutes later, she encountered Proxima Midnight again.

—————

Thor walked the battlefield of Wakanda, seeing others turn to dust. As soon as he found Bruce in the HulkBuster armor, he screamed, “Where is my niece?!” Banner and the other survivors had gathered. The god stormed up to the scientist, but Steve stepped in front of him.

“Hey, settle down,” the captain ordered.

“With respect Rodgers, I cannot settle down.” His chest heaved as he struggled to control his breathing. “I need to find her. She is the only family I have left.”

“And we will,” Steve said calmly. “But-“

“Thor,” said a weak voice. They all turned to see Irena almost fall. Blood covered almost every inch of her body. Her skin was a light blue and her eyes looked red. Gasps escaped other’s lips.

“Irena!” The god exclaimed as he rushed to catch her. Her armor was in tatters. He noticed how cold her body was. “Come on, stay with me.” He turned to Okoye. “Where is your infirmary?”

“This way,” she said as she led them into the city.

“Proxima’s spear,” Irena inhaled in his arms. “I can’t… I can’t heal myself.” In a shaky voice she added. “Her spear was cursed with anti-magic.” Tears rolled down her face. “The wounds are too deep, uncle. I don’t see how-“

“Nonsense, you’re going to make it. You have to.”

“I tried to keep the space stone from her-“

“Shh, save your voice.”

Once they reached the hospital, doctors took her from his arms.


	9. Endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, not gonna lie, but I low key (lol) thought of just killing this timeline’s Irena at the end of Infinity War, but then I thought of Bucky and how sad he would be...
> 
> Also, I thought of how interesting it might be to have Irena interact with Nebula...

Irena was placed in a medically induced coma. When she awoke, she found herself in a cryostasis chamber. Her eyes blinked a couple times just to make sure. 

There were other people in the room. A kind-looking woman with a cornrows hairstyle spoke. “Do you remember who and where you are?” She shined a light in her eyes. The pupils dilated.

“My name is Irena… aren’t I in Wakanda?” The goddess answered.

“Very good. Now, you are all healed up, and I don’t really need to do any check ups with you. You are free to go back to New York.”

Irena got out of the contraption and stretched. She supposed that was a good thing. Mortal/Wakandan medicine made better time than Asgardian Magic. 

“Thank you, for healing me,” she told the young woman.

“Of course.” 

Irena was about to leave when she asked, “How long was I out?”

“Five years and a couple of months,” she said.

The goddess’s eyes widened. “What?!” 

“I’m sorry, but it’s true. We put you in the stasis chamber for the betterment of your health, since you’re part Frost Giant. You only showed signs getting better enough to walk about and fight two days ago.”

“Two days?”

“Yes.”

Irena exhaled. “Well, thanks anyway.”

The goddess magically changed clothes and teleported to where she thought most who survived would be. The New Avengers Compound.

Once there, she found a smaller version of the Hulk manning a large contraption. Even stranger was the fact that he was wearing actual clothes. The others stood on it wearing strange suits. 

“See you in a minute,” said Natasha to the others. They then disappeared.

The young goddess decided to make herself known. “So… what’s the plan?” She asked Hulk.

He jumped, not expecting her and turned around. “Irena? What are you doing here?”

“Well, I woke up, and I wanted to see you people. Is that so wrong?”

“No, it’s just that,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “We weren’t expecting you.”

She gave him a more serious look. “Dude, seriously.” Her eyes widened with realization. “They are  _ not _ doing what I think they are, are they?”

Hulk gave a sheepish look. “Well-“

“Ugh!” Irena hates time travel, especially going back in time. When someone knows what will happen, should they be a part of the plan? If they know, then couldn’t they possibly change the outcome? Even if they followed the plan? This is what’s tricky about going backwards on the route you came. This is why Irena never suggests it. She’s too cautious like that. Stephen was like that too. 

Thirty seconds later, the heroes reappeared. Irena got this massive headache. She saw her father escape them in New York. Then she saw a glimpse of some organization called the Time Variance Authority. Damn it. Irena can’t deal with it in this timeline. The version of her in  _ that _ timeline would have to deal with all that crap. 

“Irena?” asked Thor. “What are you doing here? Alright?”

She glanced up and saw that Natasha wasn’t there. Clint knee that. He was already on his knees. Her uncle looked fat. There was a raccoon, and a few other people she didn’t know. Well, except for Nebula. Immediately, she summoned a dagger and pinned the cyborg to the ground.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t slit your throat,” the goddess spat at her. The others raised fits of protest at her. Saying she was helping them with this plan and what not. Irena dares to take her eyes off her target. “This cyborg was there when Thanos was manipulating and torturing _my_ _father_ into attacking New York.” She glared at Nebula. “Weren’t you?!”

The woman felt people pull her off of the alien. Rhodey helped Nebula stand. “Is this true?” Tony demanded.

The blue cyborg sighed. “Yes. It’s true.”

“What else happened in the five years I was out?!” The goddess asked them.

—————

Everyone sat down at a table in the cafeteria. They told her everything. From fighting Thanos in space, to the snap. Steve almost didn’t want to break the news to her that Bucky turned to dust, but he did. Thor changed the subject to settling the Asgardians in a small spot in Norway. They then told her about Carol Danvers aka Captain Marvel. They told her about the Guardians. They even told her about what happened when they went for the stones.

“Wow,” said Irena meekly. She faced them all, her voice rising in confidence. “And now you’ve gone back through time in an attempt to fix it. Which worked, but things have changed. And sacrifices were made.” She stood. “This is exactly why I never recommend time travel. It’s too risky. If you go back and change  _ this _ outcome, it would only create more problems, and more alternate universes, and the Time Variance Authority might chase after you.”

“The what?” Rhodey guest opens her with a straight face.

“Time cops,” she explained quickly. The others shared a look. “Anyway,” she raised her hands up as she walked away. “I am going to cool off. Hope you’re happy with yourselves.”

————

Irena mentally kicked herself. If she had gone over the different paths to take five years ago, then she would have seen that giving Thanos all the stones would have been the only way to defeat him. Yet, she was too blinded by protecting the space stone. And now she’s still recovering. She could have just given Proxima the stone. That would have saved her an emergency trip.

Well, she doesn’t want to change it anyway. Still the same result. Thanos won and then was killed.

A strong energy and magical pulse made her aware that the heroes had undid the Mad Titan’s work.

The five-hundred-twenty-four-year-old walked down the steps from a room she barely considered hers. Then, the explosion happened. Suddenly, this woman was buried under tons of rubble.

Her blood felt sticky. Her new injuries almost stuck to the jigsaw prices of concrete. A glance at her hands showed that she had gone into Frost Giant form. She covered her injuries in magical ice that healed them. Then, the woman slowly got to her feet.

Little by little she cleared the rubble. The wailing and shrieking of those creatures made her hurry. Consequently, she took one wrong step, made one wrong move, and she fell back down. A groan escaped her mouth. Some of the ruble fell with her. Eyes wide and hands out, Irena created a shield of ice around herself. Her chest rose and fell as she laid there almost in shock for half a minute.

Her next attempt was just to climb. Before, she could have gotten out easily. Now, she’s way far down. This will take her a while. Valhalla forgive if she runs into Chitauri. There’s so many swarming the rubble, she just might run into them. 

_ Come on _ , she thought.  _ Think positive. Negativity will get you nowhere. _

She leaped from a broken beam to a burst pipe, separated by ten feet of a tight, empty space. She gave out a small yell as her feet jumped off the metal. 

Next, she crawled through a small space, turning herself into a guinea pig to fit through. Soon, she reached a larger tunnel. That’s when she encountered the Chitauri. The woman summoned a large pack of wolves to distract the aliens as she escaped the rubble.

She made it out just in time to see Thanos battle an already defeated-looking Cap. The Asgardian Frost Giant, clad in celestial bronze and leather flung daggers at the Mad Titan, getting his attention.

“Cap, give me a boost,” she told him. Stevenodded and got into a stance. He held his broken shield at a slanted angle. Irena took a running start. As she hopped onto the shield, he lifted it up, giving her a boost. “Fjúka!” With her winged boots activated, she dove at Thanos wielding twin blades. The two blocked and partied at each other.

Soon, their weapons became locked and he got a better look at her. “You’re a Frost Giant. You would have done well as one of my children.”

“Yet here I am, facing against you.” With sheer force, she pushed him back. “Even if Loki was my father, he was still a better parent than you!” She attacked him with a large ice blast, trying to make him frozen. The Titan blocked it by spinning his double edged sword like a helicopter. 

By that time, portals from multiple places in the universe were open. Heroes gathered. Irena took her place next to her uncle. They shared a glance.

“Avengers!” Came Captain America’s voice. “Assemble.” Everyone on both sides charged into the fight.

With her winged boots activated, Irena flew up and threw magical daggers at the aliens. She even destroyed a few aircrafts. One of them actually managed to bring her down, but that didn’t stop her. She killed every one of the enemies within her range with magic daggers. Next, she cast at least ten ice wolves to fight against the threat. 

Then she heard the annoying horn of a van. There was a new plan abuzz. Now, everyone was trying to get the gauntlet to the ugly van in hopes of time traveling away. First Clint had it, then T’challa. Ebony Maw tried to take it. The Black Panther tried to get it back. Irena reactivated her boots and flew up to the King. 

“T’challa, give it here,” she told him. He did and she flew towards the van. In one hand, she held the gauntlet. In the other, she flung daggers at the monsters who tried to catch her. One of them did manage to jump up and pull her down. More and more started to swarm her.

“Up here!” Shouted a teenaged voice. She glanced up and saw a teenager in a spider costume. Irena three the gauntlet up and he caught it with some webbing.

Irena fought off the swarm thanks in part to someone she didn’t know if she would see again. Bucky shot a bunch of them down. Their eyes locked. Forgetting the world around them, they walked towards each other.

“Hey slugger,” she said.

“Hey Doll.” His smile was contagious. “You look interesting.”

Irena remembered that she still looked like a Frost Giant, and he hadn’t yet seen her in this form. “The good sort of interesting I hope.”

“Quite.” Their faces were now mere inches apart from each other. Their eyes flickered between each other’s eyes and lips. 

The raccoon brought them back to reality. “Come on lovebirds, we’ve got a war to fight.” 

Irena smiled again, giving a breathy laugh. She stole one last look at him before flinging daggers at the enemy.

A few seconds later, the battleship above rained fire. Her, along with the Master of the Mystic Arts created shields for the allies. Rocket and Bucky huddled under her ice shield. After minutes of beratement, it stopped. Irena looked up to see the guns be redirected towards a being she had only ever heard of by name.

The newcomer went through the ship, destroying it, before getting down to the ground. Irena made her way over to the kid.

Captain Marvel levitated down for the teenager who introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker.”

“Hey Peter Parker,” the cosmic human greeted. “Got something for me?” He handed her the gauntlet. 

The teenager gave the gauntlet to her, asking, “How are you going to get through all that?”

“Don’t worry,” said Irena, getting next to the cyborg.

“She has help,” said the Scarlet Witch. Other women of the battlefield began forming up. Soon, they all walked towards a charging mass of Chitauri warriors that stood in front of them. Then they ran.

The goddess activated her flying boots, swooping into battle with Valkyrie. The troop of female warriors cleared the path for Marvel. She was closest in proximity to the cyborg out of paranoia, but she guarded the alien well.

Thanos got right in her face and hit with his blade. She barreled into the rubble.

They all ran for the gauntlet, but Nebula arrived first. The goddess didn’t know what to think. A few hours ago, the cyborg was with the team. But, she was definitely the reason that a version of Thanos from the past was here in the first place. Unless… that was a different Nebula. 

The goddess sighed. If she hasn’t said it enough, she hates time travel.

Thanos looked at her as if he fully trusted her. “Give it to me, my child.”

“I’m not your child,” Nebula spat. 

Pepper, Shuri, Wasp, and Scarlet Witch all aimed powerful beams at him, knocking him out of the way. Nebula sprinted towards the van, but the Mad Titan threw his double-edged sword at the vehicle, causing it to explode.

The cyborg was blown back, losing hold of the gauntlet. Seeing where it landed, Irena was going to dive for it when some still surviving Chitauri swarmed her. She took them out easily with magical daggers.

It was now down to Captain Marvel, Steve, Thor, Irena, and Tony to get the gauntlet out of his hands. One by one they failed. It seemed as if Ironman might as well. 

“I am inevitable,” said Thanos, wanting to solidify the point. He snapped his fingers. Irena closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She opened her viewing orbs to see that the stones weren’t in the gauntlet.

The goddess’s eyes widened when Stark raised his arm saying, “And I… am… Iron Man.” With the snap of his fingers, the remains of Thanos’s whole army turned to dust.

Little by little, the other heroes surrounded Tony. For the third time in Irena’s life, her heart broke as she watched that teenager trying to speak with the barely moving hero. The only sign of life she could see was Stark’s shoulders rising and falling. The length of each breath decreased every second. The teen sounded like a broken, steadily upset record. Pepper had to pry him away.

“Hey,” his wife said to him.

“Pep,” Tony managed to say. Weakly, he brought his hand over hers. 

“Friday?” Irena didn’t understand how the blonde could sound so calm.

“Life functions critical,” the A.I. notified. The stress of the stones was too much for the man to handle.

He smiled at her. His eyes slowly darted at the others. “Tony, look at me.” He looked straight into her eyes. “We’re gonna be okay.” His head turned to the side as he drew his final breaths. “You can rest now.” The light in his chest faded and his hand fell from hers. His wife kissed his cheek before fully giving into the sadness. Pepper sobbed in his shoulder.

Everyone was in tears.

Irena stepped closer and knelt down with her head angled at the ground. Soon, the others followed.

—————

In the following days, news spread fast. She doesn’t know why, but people all across the media were calling it the Blip. All around the world, people lit fireworks and spray painted on walls in celebration and mourning for the battle and the lost.

Every hero gathered at Tony’s farmhouse for his funeral. They placed a wreath under his first small arc reactor, labeled: Proof that Tony Stark has a heart. They watched as it floated out into the lake.

All the Asgardians went back to New Asgard. Irena would come back to this place from time to time, but she won’t live there. In that small corner of Norway. 

Irena, Thor, and Valkyrie stood at the cliff. They looked over at their small village of people.

“So,” Valkyrie spoke. “When can we expect you back?” Thor was leaving. 

“Um,” he smacked his lips. “About that…”

“Thor, the people need a king.”

The god of thunder took his sunglasses off. “Well, they already have one.”

Valkyrie eyed Irena. “Don’t look at me,” the young goddess told her. “I don’t intend to run the place.”

“Well then who…” the Valkyrie trailed off. Then it hit her and she laughed. “That’s funny.” Her laughter died as she noticed their straight faces. “Wait, are you being serious?”

The two remaining royals nodded. “We did talk it over…” Irena told her.

“It’s time for me to be who I am,” stated Thor. “Rather than who I’m supposed to be.”

“I’ve grown too used to this planet,” Irena reasoned. “And I rather like being in the crowd.”

“But you,” Thor pointed at Valkyrie. “You’re a leader. That’s who you are.”

The dark skinned woman thought it over. “You know, I’d make a lot of changes around here.”

“Change them, we won’t mind,” the young goddess told her. “In fact, we’re counting on it… your majesty.”

Valkyrie turned towards them and shook their hands. “What will you do?” She asked them.

“I’m not sure,” said the god of thunder. “For the first time in a thousand years, I have no path.” He turned towards the ship that just landed. “I do have a ride though.”

Rocket ran out, saying, “Move it or lose it, hairbag.” Irena chortled at the nickname.

The god took one last look before walking into the ship.

“And you?” Valkyrie asked Irena. “What will you do?”

“I’ll still be on earth. Space isn’t my thing. Besides, I’ve got someone.” The new ruler nodded, ignoring the goddess’s vagueness. “I’ll see you around.” She created a portal and walked through it.

—————

In the days following, Professor Hulk, as Peter Parker likes to call him, built a smaller version of the time vortex. From there, Steve would return the stones to the exact moment the people got them. Bruce reminded him that he had to return the stones to the exact time they were taken. Nebula has to advise Hulk to put something super protective in his shit because the shield for the power stone  _ will _ melt your flesh. Other than that, there weren’t any specificalities. Well, and Steve knew to do this, of course, but Irena reminded him to be gentle and sneaky about putting the Aether back in Jane Foster.

The goddess held Bucky’s hand as they watched the golden soldier disappear. Sam stood off to the side of them.

Bruce fiddled with the controls. “And… returning in five, four, three, two, one…” nothing happened.

Irena smiled to herself. She knew that he must have stayed somewhere. The other three panicked though. Sam yelled at Bruce to bring the captain back and the green giant shouted back that he was trying. Meanwhile, Bucky was internally freaking out. Irena scanned the area and found the blonde. Although, his hair wasn’t blonde anymore.

“Guys!” The goddess yelled. “He’s there.” She pointed to a man sitting on a bench.

Both Bucky and Sam began to walk up to the old man, but stopped. “Go ahead,” Bucky told the falcon with a smile. They shared a look, and Sam walked forward.

Irena stepped up to her boyfriend. “Are you sure?” She asked him.

“Of course,” he said, snaking his arm around her waist.

She nodded. “Alright then.” They watched as Sam was given the shield. “Let’s go home, yeah?” They smiled at each other, and walked through a partial she created. This began a new life.

  
  



End file.
